Romantic Drabbles
by HolyJuice
Summary: Momentos de nuestra querida pareja Romantica. Tal vez despues de la Egoist y la Terrorist. One shots, viñetas y drabbles.
1. Cap 1 Estrellas

Hola! Ok, creo que en otro fic ya les había dicho que tenía un montón de fanfics de Junjou en una libreta, pues por fin me anime a subir uno, espero les guste, serán drabbles cortos y ya tengo como 20, tratare de subir rápido los caps y serán solo de la Romantica, y si mi musa me ayuda, también subiré de Egoist y Terrorist (Ya tengo uno de la Egoist) jaja ok, empiezo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a _Shungiku Nakamura. Pero algún dia secuestrare a Misaki y hare que Akihiko lo rescate._

…

Cap. 1 Estrellas

Acurrucados en la terraza, en un cómodo sofá que Akihiko había sacada especialmente para esa ocasión, era una escena hermosa y romántica que a nadie le gustaría interrumpir. El mayor acostado cómodamente en el sofá abrazando al menor por las caderas mientras que este se recargaba en el cuerpo del escritor y acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho con un muy notorio sonrojo en su cara.

Hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia, cuando el menor vio algo en el cielo y lo señalo.

-¡Usagi san, mira, una estrella fugaz!- en seguida, el universitario cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

" Desearía jamás olvidar este momento con Usagi san"

Abrió los ojos y vio la cara del escritor mirándolo divertido.

-¡¿Usagi san, no pediste tu deseo?- pregunto el menor – Sabes que no volveras a ver una estrella fugaz en mucho tiempo-

-No lo necesito, porque…- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cara del menor y lo abrazaba mas fuerte –Yo ya tengo todo lo que podría necesitar- soltó para después depositar un dulce besos en los labios del castaño.

…..

NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW!


	2. Cap 2 Miedo

Cap. 2 Miedo

El ojiverde miraba fastidiado el reloj, marcaba las doce quince, ¡Genial! Pensó, no había podido dormir nada desde que se acostó todo por esa tonta película de terror que su sempai le había obligado a ver y ahora tenía que soportar despierto la hora en que se suponía que salían todos los espectros y después la hora del búfalo*.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Si alguien de la universidad lo viera en ese estado se mofaría todo lo que pudiera, ¡Un universitario escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas!. No pudiendo soportar mas, se levanto, tomo una manta para cubrirse ya que estaban en la época del año donde el departamento era un congelador, salió del cuarto mientras planeaba lo que iba a hacer, antes de abrir la puerta pensó, ¿Se arriesgaría a ver la cara de zombie que pone Akihiko cada vez que lo despiertan, o peor, que al momento de verlo se le pase todo el sueño y quiera hacerle el amor toda la noche dejándole un insoportable dolor de cadera en la mañana. Tuvo el impulso de dar marcha atrás pero escucho unos ruidos aterradores y decidió arriesgarse. Abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible que pudo para no despertar al escritor, pero en medio del camino, piso accidentalmente uno de los tantos juguetes que el mayor tenía en la habitación, haciendo un ruidoso sonido. El escritor se levanto casi de inmediato, y miro con su típica mirada asesina a Misaki.

-Misaki, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con voz siniestra

- ¡Usagi san, despertaste!..¡bueno…lo que pasa..es que..yo quería…ver si podía estar contigo, porque tenía miedo…y…y, película de terror…y Sumi sempai!...pe..pero..pensándolo bien, debes estar muy cansado..me iré a mi habitación y te dejare de molestar- Dijo el chico retirando se, pero antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de la habitación, un par de fuertes brazos lo cargaron dejándolo en la cama.

-Misaki, yo solo pregunte que te ocurría, jamás te dije que no me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche-

El menor acepto, se metió entre las cobijas y se acomodo en una almohada, sintió que el mayor lo abrazaba por las caderas, pero esta vez no puso resistencia, se dio la vuelta para acurrucarse en el pecho del escritor. En verdad, se sentía muy seguro entre sus brazos, ya dispuesto a dormir, cerró los ojos, pero pocos segundos después, sintió unos cálidos besos en su cuello y unas grandes manos colarse entre sus pantalones lo distrajeron.

Definitivamente no dormiría nada esa noche.

* * *

N/A: Jeje, ¿que les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, esta es mi pareja favorita y pues la mayoría se trataran de ellos, pero no dije que no habrá de la Egoist y Terrorist, e incluso se me ocurrió de la Minimun.

Los personajes pertenecen a Shingiku Nakamura

hora del bufalo*: entre la 1 y 3 de la mañana, en Japon, se cree que en esa hora los espiritus salen

**NO SE NECESITA CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW**


	3. Cap 3 De como Takahiro se entero

N/A: Holaaa, muchas gracias por los reviews! Siii, debería ya haber subido como 22 drabbles, pero los volví a releer y se me hicieron malos y algunos sin gracia T.T, espero les guste este.

_Junjou Romantica NO me pertenece_

* * *

Cap. 3 De cómo Takahiro se entero

Iba caminando rumbo al departamento de mi mejor amigo, Usami Akihiko, hace ya 1 años que el era el tutor de mi hermano, y ya que yo tuve que mudarme a Osaka con mi esposa, Akihiko me dijo que Misaki podía quedarse en su departamento, la verdad esto me sorprendió enormemente, ya que, aunque el es una buena persona, es algo complicado, pero también lo que más me sorprendió fuera que Misaki no se haya quejado y sea una de las pocas personas que puedan convivir tranquilamente con él. ¡Como me alegra que se hayan hecho buenos amigos!

Llegue al edificio y subí por el elevador, Usagi dice que la puerta muchas veces esta abierta, y si no, yo tenia el código de seguridad que me dio, me sentí un poco incomodo entrando sin avisar, pero, quería darles una sorpresa y ellos siempre me dicen "Eres bienvenido en el momento que sea".

Entre con una sonrisa en el rostro y muy silenciosamente, cuando..vi algo totalmente sorpresivo, Usagi tenía acorralado a mi hermano contra la pared, lo abrazaba por las caderas mientras lo besaba muy intensamente; tuve el impulso de abalanzarme sobre el y detenerlo hasta que observe a Misaki, el no parecía estar alterado o enojado, todo lo contrario, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de mi amigo, sonrojándose levemente pero…correspondiendo.

Era obvio que esto era consensuado, conocía a mi hermanito perfectamente, y sabia que si algo no le agradaba, lucharía y se opondría lo mas que se pudiera a eso. Inconscientemente sonreí, bueno, esto sin duda era algo inesperado, demasiado inesperado, pero se notaba que ellos dos juntos eran felices, y yo, como la única familia de Misaki, jamás me opondría a su felicidad.

_"Usagi cuida muy bien al valioso tesoro que tienes en tus manos",_ pensé para luego retirarme tan sigilosamente como entre.

* * *

N/A: Uff si, se que me salió mal T.T pero esto queridos lectores lo hice con mucho amor, lo ultimo creo que me quedo algo cursi jeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Se aceptan criticas (constructivas), felicitaciones, abucheos, amenazas, etc.

**NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW!**

**ATENCION:** Quiero hacer un fic sobre Junjou parodiando cuentos (Cenicienta, Blancanieves, La sirenita, etc) quiero saber si les gustaría o no, pero unas preguntas:

¿Les gustaría que los ukes usaran vestido? Ejemplo: Misaki como Cenicienta va al baile en un hermoso vestido.

¿Quieren lemmon en los caps?

Y, si tienen alguna petición pónganla en un review con la pareja y el cuento, y los lemmon ( lo admito tengo como 3 de la romántica pero ni un mísero drabble de la egoist o terrorits) asi que tratare si quieren lemmon de estas parejas.

Creo eso es todo, Byeeee.


	4. Cap 4 Helado

N/A:¡Hola! Yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, para los que leen mi otro fic "Madness equals love" les digo que ya tenía listo el capítulo pero mi computadora malvada no lo guardo (Konami: ¿La computadora o tu? Yo: ¬¬ cállate) Jeje, bueno aquí el cap. disfruten!

Los personajes pertenecen a _Shungiku Nakamura_

* * *

−¡Usagi san! ¡Ya estoy en casa!− gritó el universitario cerrando la puerta

−Bienvenido− respondió el escritor, para después fijar su vista en el cono de helado que traía el castaño en su mano. Él percatándose de esto, alejo rápidamente el helado de la visión del escritor, como se lo dictaba su alma infantil, y, olvidándose por un momento, que a él escritor, no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Él mayor decidió seguir el juego, porque una -pervertida- idea se estaba formando en su mente.

−Misaki, ¿Me darías un poco?− pregunto el escritor que no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al ver el infantil gesto del menor.

−¡No! Consíguete el tuyo− dijo sentándose en un sillón alejado del escritor.

−Ahh, entonces te obligare a que me des− retó el mayor acercándose a su victima

−¡Quiero ver eso!− Exclamo dándole la espalda al mayor, esté simplemente tomo los hombros de Misaki, lo giro y chocó el helado contra su cara, para después lamerla juguetonamente

−Te lo dije− exclamo aun con una sonrisa de satisfacción es su rostro

−Idiota− dijo el universitario tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro.

* * *

**¡NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW!**


	5. Cap 5 Sueño extraño

**Advertencia**: Si no te gustan los crossovers, o no has visto **Hetalia**, si quieres puedes saltarte este cap. producto de la loca mente de la autora

_Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura_

_Hetalia es de Hidekazu Himaruya_ (LOL lo saque de Wiki, espero que si este bien)

* * *

Cap. 5.- Sueño extraño

No sabía cómo, no sabía porque, y no sabía cual era el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar parecido a un manicomio. Veía a un rubio gritón hablando algo sobre superhéroes, a otro cejón quejándose, a su lado un tipo con una cara de pervertido peor que -lo reconocía- la que él mismo ponía; y algunos otros locos que parecían sacados de alguna serie rara de las que Misaki solía ver. Y lo más raro era que cuando trataba de hablar con ellos, empezaban a temblar y suplicar que no lo lastimara. Está bien, él sabía que cuando quería, podía dar miedo pero no a ese grado. La reunión había terminado, se dirigió a la salida, planeaba pedir ayuda a alguien o al menos reconocer donde estaba pero nada. Tres sujetos se acercaron a él. También temblaban, pero por lo menos no se alejaban.

−Se…Señor Russssiaa− trato de hablar un castaño, al parecer el mas valiente de los tres –¿Le..le ocurre..algo?− trato de hablar. ¿Rusia? ¿Que no ese era el nombre de un país? Miro su ropa, llevaba una especie de uniforme y una larga bufanda raro en esos tiempos de calor.

−Hemm…no nada, solo que debe haber un error, yo no…− Dijo acercándose y tocando al castaño; pero, un cuchillo paso rosando la mejilla del castaño causando un escalofrió en los presentes, el castaño se limito a dar un chillido, y luego mirar sonrojado al causante de ese intento de homicidio.

−Bi..Bielorrusia− Susurro aún sonrojado, el escritor volteo pera después quedarse completamente sin habla. En el pasillo, con una cara que decía muy claramente "Aléjense de él" y empuñando un filoso cuchillo, caminaba su pareja. El "inocente y tierno" Takahashi Misaki,y en un muy lindo vestido de color azul y blanco.

−¡Mi..Misaki!− No pudo evitar casi gritar de la sorpresa, la emoción y otro sentimiento que no identificaba muy bien.

−¿Ehh? ¿Quién es Misaki? ¡Dímelo hermano!− grito empuñando su cuchillo y con una expresión entre celosa y psicópata en su linda cara.

−¿Ehh? Eres…tú− Exclamo aún mas sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento de su universitario, mientras que la emoción desaparecía y ese extraño sentimiento tomaba forma.

−¡Ohh! ¡Querido hermano! ¿!Es algún tipo de apodo cariñoso? ¿¡Por fin has aceptado que seamos uno? − grito emocionado y sonrojado.

_¡Que!_ Ahora sí que lo habían dejado pasmado, y por fin esa rara emoción se había revelado. Miedo. Eso era lo que él gran y todopoderoso Usami Akihiko sentía. Él Takahashi Misaki que conocía y amaba jamás haría eso aunque le pagaran. Tenía que escapar y aclarar las cosas.

−Emm, bueno, Misaki, necesito ir a ver una cosa−

−¿Qué cosa?−

−Es algo realmente importante−

−Te acompaño, tu prometido siempre tiene que estar contigo, ¿No es así?−

−Bueno, quiero ir al baño−

−No hay problema, también iré− dijo decidido

−Bueno…pero, cierra los ojos, por favor−

Él menor obedeció, y levanto un poco sonrojado los labios, claramente esperaba un beso. Y en otras circunstancias hubiera cumplido los deseos del menor, pero su instinto de supervivencia le aviso que eso era una pésima idea. Así que, hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza…correr.

Y así lo hizo, todo lo que sus largas piernas le permitieron hasta encontrar el baño. Entro y cerró con candado la puerta. ¿Cómo saldría del edificio? Atrás de él, había una ventana lo suficientemente grande para poder escapar por ahí. Y en lo que trataba de abrirla, empezaron a tocar la puerta fuertemente con la clara intención de derribarla. Mierda. Lo había encontrado.

−¡Hermano! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Hermano ábreme! ¡Nosotros debemos estar juntos! ¡Vamos, déjame entrar!− gritaba "Misaki" al otro lado de la puerta con una voz macabra y psicópata.

El escritor trataba en vano de correr la ventana que para su mala suerte, se había atorado, y, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla…

−Hermano, por favor, nosotros debemos estar siempre juntos−

Miró hacía la puerta para encontrarse con una mirada realmente aterradora. La figura aterradora alargo un brazo hacía él y dijo.

−Hermano, yo…−

No escucho el resto de la oración, estaba respirando agitadamente. Miro a su alrededor, estaba sano y salvo en su cuarto. Miro a su lado, ahí, plácidamente dormido, su "pequeña pesadilla"., empezando a incorporarse y tallándose tiernamente un ojo.

−¿Usagi-san? ¿Que ocurre?−

−Nada, solo un mal sueño− dijo besando la mejilla del contrario –Vuelve a dormir−

* * *

Se probaba el vergonzoso vestuario que le habían asignado. En la universidad a alguien se le había ocurrido hacer una obra sobre Hetalia. En verdad le gustaba esa serie, tanto que por sus risas provocadas Usagi-san también había acabado viendo algunos episodios con él. Y la idea de la obra no le molestaba, de hecho con gusto acepto participar pero…cuando Sumi-sempai le dijo que personaje debía interpretar. Realmente quiso abandonar. Pero, desgraciadamente la obra contaba para su calificación.

−Misaki, ¿Qué estas hacien…?− Dijo él escritor entrando con Suzuki-san a la habitación y quedándose pasmado frente a la puerta. Mirando fijamente al castaño con su lindo vestido azul con blanco, y un cuchillo y peluca rubia en sus manos.

_¡Ay no!_ Pensó el menor, lo más seguro es que Akihiko se le lanzaría para no dejarlo salir por el resto del día de la habitación para hacerle cosas perver…

−¡Aléjate demonio!− grito el escritor para después lanzarle a Suzuki-san en la cara y salir hacía su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Dejando a un castaño realmente confundido.

* * *

N/A: Jajajajaja, ok, perdón por este fic super-fumado, pero se me ocurrió y no pude dejarlo pasar. Les prometo que mañana pongo un capitulo tierno y normal o 2 por haber puesto esta babosada.

Díganme que les pareció. ¿Sigo escribiendo sobre esto?¿O mejor dejo de escribir?

**NO NECESITAS CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW**


	6. Cap 6 Sueño extraño 2 Pesadilla

N/A: Si, ya sé que no cumplí con lo d "al siguiente día" jeje, pero lo bueno es que, se acercan vacaciones y navidad (temporadas de inspiración yaoi) ya que habrá muchos temas que tratar.

**Advertencias**: **OOC** y creo que sólo eso.

Bien, creo que esto será saga (¿?) la continuación de "Sueño extraño" y él traumado de ocasión es nuestro querido y comprensivo Takahiro.

Disfruten. Ahh y ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no a su autora.

* * *

Cap. 6 Pesadilla

Takahiro Takahashi se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina de su departamento donde vivía felizmente con su hermano menor. Un dulce chico de corazón bondadoso y actitud humilde que siempre pensaba en los demás. Miro el reloj de la pared sorprendiéndose por la hora que era, era extraño que su hermanito aún no se hubiera levantado. Y…mas extraño aún era que él estuviera haciendo el desayuno, siendo él menor él que siempre se despertaba antes para hacerlo.

−¡Misaki! ¡El desayuno está listo!− gritó.

Bueno, que de vez en cuando dejara dormir de más a su hermanito no haría ningún daño. Puso la mesa y coloco dos platos con huevos estrellados, tocino y al lado un vaso de naranja. Porque según él, su hermanito estaba en crecimiento y tenía que alimentarlo muy bien. Se sirvió algo de café en una taza, encendió el televisor y se quedo viendo las noticias. Sonrío al ver que unos críticos estaban hablando muy bien del más reciente libro de su mejor amigo.

−Humm, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería hablar con Usagi, y presentarle a Misaki, tal vez se hagan buenos amigos y Usagi le ayude a Misaki en sus estudios. Últimamente no le va muy bien en eso− dijo para si mismo. Regreso la mirada al televisor y miro la hora. ¿! Ya es tan tarde? ¡ pensó. Se alarmo y corrió rápidamente a la habitación del castaño. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta violentamente.

−¡Misaki¡ ¡Levántate muchacho holgazán! ¡Ya es muy tarde¡− gritó el mayor, pera después pasar al armario del muchacho y lanzarle su uniforme. La verdad no debió reaccionar así con su hermano, pero las prisas no lo dejaban pensar bien.

En eso, una enorme ola de peligrosidad inundo la habitación haciendo que él de ojos azules parara su carrera y mirara incrédulo a él causante de esa tétrica sensación.

−Hermano− pronuncio tétricamente él castaño, levantándose lentamente, giró su cabeza y los enormes iris verdes de su hermano le indicaban en toda la extensión de la palabra. _"Fuera o abstente a las consecuencias"_

−Mi..Misaki…apresúrate, te espero abajo− tartamudeo el mayor para después dar paso a una risa nerviosa y salir corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

En sólo unos veinte minutos cuando el castaño apareció bajando las escaleras, con un aura de egocentrismo y un andar ciertamente elegante.

−Buenos días− pronunció sentándose en la mesa y empezando a beber el jugo

−Buenos días Misaki, ¿Te desvelaste anoche?− preguntó el mayor con cierto nerviosismo y confusión.

−Un poco− dijo cortante, y mayor decidió mejor dejar de intentar entablar conversación, termino su desayuno rápido a diferencia del menor que estaba a la mitad.

−Emm, Misaki apúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela− dijo sonando autoritario, el castaño lo miro indiferente y dijo –Son solo unos cinco minutos a la escuela conduciendo− terminó, su desayuno y fue por su mochila.

−Pero, se me hace tarde, no puedo ir a dejarte− dijo preocupado

−En ese caso, yo conduciré− menciono tomando las llaves del auto –Ya tengo 16, y también mi licencia−

−Si, pero, uno, solo puedes conducir si hay un adulto contigo, dos, a mi me dejarías sin auto y tres, ¿Quién te crees para tomar mi auto sin permiso?−

Él chico lo miro con arrogancia, miro las llaves, cruzo los brazos, volvió su mirada a él y con aires de grandeza y mucha tranquilidad dijo –Misaki-sama−

−¡Eso no te da ningún derecho!− grito desesperado viendo como él chico se dirigía y hacía la puerta. −¡Oye, no te vayas sin escucharme muchachito arrogante! ¡Espera! ¡Mi auto! ¡Misaki!−

* * *

−¡Mi auto!− grito en sueños

−¡Takahiro despierta!− grito al mismo tiempo Manami agitando a su esposo para que despertara

−¿Qué? Todo fue un sueño− dijo despertándose con aire aliviado

−Si, parece que tenias una horrible pesadilla querido− dijo Manami ya calmada −¿Qué soñabas?−

−Nada importante, solo, tengo que visitar mas a menudo a Misaki, no sea que Usagi le contagie su carácter− Ante eso, Manami rio levemente –Querido, Misaki es un niño muy amable y bondadoso, no puedo ni imaginármelo siendo todo lo contrarío−

−Si, tienes razón− También soltó una risita –Vuelve a dormir− dijo acostándose.

Pero, muy en su interior, Takahiro se debatía en si eso había sido solo un mal sueño o un recuerdo reprimido.*

* * *

*: Lo que quise decir ahí fue que tal vez él adorable Misaki y Usami no sean tan diferentes después de todo.

N/A: Jeje, eso me dio una idea para un drabble, bueno ¿Sigo con esta "saga"? y ¿Quién quieren que sea el próximo traumado? ¿Se nota que me encanta sacar el lado oscuro de los personajes que me gustan mucho? Espero que les haya gustado este intento de humor.

**NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW. (critica constuctiva y posters gigantes de junjou son recibidos xD)**


	7. Cap 7 Sueño realizado

N/A: Se supone que este lo debí de poner en abril, pero, la idea se me vino leyendo el drabble pasado, y no lo pude dejar pasar. Jeje, juro que cuando se me ocurrió no pude evitar reírme aunque mi hermanito me miraba feo.

Bueno, disfruten este drabble, que espero aunque sea les saque una sonrisa. (Konami: Ya te gusto traumar, ¿verdad? Yo: Es un pasatiempo =D)

**Advertencia: OoC momentáneo** xD (TAL VEZ NO ENTEINDAN AL PRINCIPIO pero luego se aclarara)

**Los personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura**.

* * *

Cap. 7 Pesadilla realizada

Takahiro Takahashi conducía su auto buscando un buen lugar para estacionarse. Hace tiempo que quería visitar a su hermanito pero su trabajo no se lo permitía. Y aunque, últimamente las visitas a esos dos le habían causado grandes descubrimientos y alguno que otro sonrojo*. Esto no evito que su preocupación causada por cierto sueño que tuvo hace un tiempo desapareciera.

Tomo el elevador y presiono el número del piso, pero el elevador se detuvo ,dejando subir a una mujer pelirroja al parecer apurada.

─ ¿Va a subir?─ pregunto amable la pelirroja

─ Si, voy a visitar a un amigo que vive en el ultimo piso─

─¿Amigo? ¡Ah! Así que usted es Takahashi Takahiro, él amigo de sen..digo, Akihiko-kun y hermano de Takahashi-san ─ respondió son una sonrisa divertida al decir lo ultimo.

─¿Eh? Si, ¿Y usted es?─ Contesto él de lentes algo confundido por la forma en que se refirió a Usagi y a su hermanito.

─Eri Aikawa, editora de Akihiko-kun─ dijo, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

─ Mucho gusto─ respondió ─Entonces usted es la editora de la que mi hermanito me ha hablado

─¿Eh? ¿Su hermano?─ respondió confundida ─¿Esta seguro que no fue Akihiko-kun?─

─Eh, no, de hecho él solo me dijo que tenía una editora, pero jamás como lucia o su nombre─

─Bueno, tal vez lo olvido─ respondió justo cuando el elevador se detenía en su piso y salía ─Ah, supongo que ya me tengo que ir, un gusto conocerlo Takahiro-san─ se despidió la editora

─Igualmente─ exclamo Takahiro para después marcar el número de su piso

* * *

El elevador paro en su piso y salió, se acerco a la puerta, y, pego una oreja a ella. Para asegurarse de no haber llegado en un "mal momento". No escucho ningún tipo de ruido raro. Así que introdujo la clave y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

─¡Misaki! ¡Usagi! ¡Ya estoy aquí!─ Saludó, examinando un poco el entorno. Sorprendentemente, su hermanito se encontraba en el sofá abrazando al oso de peluche que cariñosamente nombraban "Suzuki-san", con un libro en sus manos que al parecer llevaba mas de la mitad del libro leído y parecía muy concentrado en su lectura. Y, no es que su hermanito despreciara leer, solo que, no podía aguantar leer una página sin que sus piernas tiemblen y otras divertidas cosas le sucedan. En eso percibió un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

─Bienvenido Takahiro─ Saludo Akihiko desde la cocina, con un delantal y sin su típica vestimenta, esta vez llevaba un atuendo mas casual, que, le recordaba ligeramente al estilo de su hermano. Estaba con una espátula y a su lado un sartén con lo que parecía un delicioso _omelet_. Ahora si que estaba sorprendido. Nunca en su vida vio a Usami Akihiko cocinar algo que fuera enteramente comestible. Y mucho menos tener ese delicioso aroma.

En eso, su hermanito cerró su libro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, levantándose elegantemente del sofá, camino hasta él con una sonrisa.

─Bienvenido hermano─ exclamo con una sonrisa ─Perdona por no haberte respondido de inmediato, pero estaba terminando un libro realmente interesante─ dijo, él de lentes, aun perplejo por la imagen de su mejor amigo cocinando, volteo su cabeza. Se relajo y abrió los brazos en espera de un abrazo, aunque en vez de eso, recibió un amistoso apretón de manos.

─ Eh…Hola ¿Misaki?─ dijo soltándose del apretón

─ Takahiro, ponte cómodo, en un momento terminare el _omelet_ y les llevare algo de té─ anuncio el escritor sonriente.

─Ah, muchas gracias─ dijo sentándose

─Y bien hermano─ dijo el pequeño captando la atención del mencionado, cruzo la pierna imitando la postura de Akihiko, y tomo una pequeña caja de cigarrillos en la mesa ─¿Qué te trae por aquí?─ pregunto sacando un cigarro de la caja con el propósito de ponerla en su boca.

─ ¡Misaki! ¿Qué se supone que haces?─ grito espantado el mayor quitándole a su hermanito ese producto nocivo

─Fumando─ Respondió con calma.

─Pe..pero, ¡Tú no fumas!─ exclamo

─Ya le he dicho que lo deje─ dijo Akihiko detrás de él llevando una bandeja con una tetera y tres tazas ─Misaki-san, deberías de dejar de fumar, por eso lo deje, ¿no eras tú él que me decías que moriría joven?─

─Oh, así que, ¿Él gran escritor Usami Akihiko se preocupa por mi?─ pregunto con tono pícaro y mirando arrogantemente a Usami

─Mocoso─ Respondió en voz baja dejando el té en la mesa

─¡Que les ocurre!─ Exploto Takahiro. Eso había sido demasiado confuso. En definitiva. Su pesadilla se había realizado.

─Tranquilizate Takahiro─ dijo Usagi tratando de ocultar la sonrisa divertida que empezaban a formar sus labios

─¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme cuando te veo a ti cocinando? ¡O a mi hermanito fumando! ¿¡Y desde cuando le llamas "Misaki-san"?─

─Oye no es para tanto…─ intervino él castaño

─¡Aléjense! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Mi sueño se realizo!─ gritaba ya muy alterado y abriendo la puerta ─¡Ustedes se han vuelto locos!─ y con esto salió del apartamento ignorando el calendario colgado que marcaba 1ero de abril _"Día de los inocentes"_ y las risas provenientes de su hermano y su amigo aun en el departamento. Y de la editora que lo vio salir corriendo del edificio.

* * *

N/A: Si, todo fue un plan maligno formulado por Akihiko y Misaki (y su cómplice Aikawa) para hacerle una broma al ingenuo Takahiro. La razón, la explicare después, tal vez en otro drabble.

*: Lo del sonrojo, bien, digamos que una vez, Takahiro casi interrumpe la sesión amorosa de estos dos, por suerte escucho antes. xD

Bien espero que les gustara. Y que no se hayan espantado igual que Takahiro al ver a nuestros queridos personajes cambiando roles.

**¡NO NECESITAN CUENTA PARA DEJAR REVIEW!**


	8. Cap 8 Fuerte

_Junjou Romantica no me pertenece_

* * *

El hospital, usualmente tranquilo había caído en un silencio tranquilo, como si estuviera esperando. Algunas personas estaban fuera en los pasillos, esperando ver al paciente dentro de alguna habitación, no había ninguna que se pudiera destacar. Junto a la puerta de una habitación, un joven castaño, de unos veinte aparentemente, aunque su apariencia no concordaba con la de un joven apenas comenzando su vida, las ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos verde esmeralda apagados, como si pudiera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero era bastante fuerte como para no hacerlo, por lo menos no ahora.

Un doctor salió de la habitación del paciente, de las pocas personas frente a él, busco al joven, este ya levantado miro directamente a los ojos del otro, buscando esperanza, lo que recibió fue una seña negativa, seguido por la voz pausada e ensayada que salía de su boca cada que daba una mala noticia.

─Lo siento, no le queda mucho─

El joven se quería desmoronar, su interior era un mar de emociones confusas, quería llorar, gritarle al doctor, golpearlo en la cara e obligarlo a decir que sus últimas palabras solo era una muy cruel broma, pero, él sabía que no. Apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta que ya no hubo sangre en sus nudillos.

─Me pidió que pasaras─

Nadie objeto, todo el mundo sabía que si alguien merecía ver al enfermo, era el castaño. Con miedo, empujo la puerta y su mirada se posó en la blanca cama en el centro de la habitación, donde un hombre con bata blanca, palidez fantasmal y rostro demacrado se encontraba descansando, todo él estaba conectado a diferentes aparatos. El joven utilizo todas sus fuerzas para poner una sonrisa en su rostro, por más que quisiera, no iba a llorar.

El hombre abrió con lentitud sus ojos percatándose de la persona a su lado, y dio una débil pero completamente sincera sonrisa.

─Hola─ Dijo el recién llegado, acercando una silla a la cama y tomando asiento

─Hola─ Le contesto en un susurro el otro –Me alegra verte Misaki─

Al escuchar su nombre tembló un poco, no dijo nada, no es porque no quisiera, es que no sabía cómo comenzar, las palabras en su mente se confundían dejando mil pensamientos a la deriva, ni uno terminado.

─Ya es hora─ Dijo el enfermo escritor

El castaño abrió sus ojitos con sorpresa, como un niño incrédulo, miro en dirección a los ojos de extraño liliáceo, ni una pizca de duda se asomaba en ellos.

─No, no digas eso, aún no tienes nada asegurado, los doctores dicen que te estas recuperando rápido─ Habló, nada de eso sonó convincente.

─No mientas─ Le dijo –Nunca fuiste un buen mentiroso─ La sonrisa aún no se iba de su cara

Misaki se había transformado en un niño de nuevo, en el niño de ocho años que trataba de ser fuerte por su hermano tras la muerte de sus padres. Tenía que ser fuerte otra vez, pero era demasiado.

El escritor, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo, alcanzo la mano del más joven y la tomo, cariñosa y gentilmente, como siempre lo había hecho.

─Quería darte las gracias─

Una expresión confundida recibió como respuesta.

─Por todo, Misaki, no me arrepiento de nada, eres la única razón de que no me haya ido antes─ Le dijo con una voz llena de cariño

Ante esas palabras, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro involuntariamente, el hombre hizo uso de su mano libre para alcanzar el rostro del joven, y limpiar sus lágrimas.

Su vida fue corta, y la mayor parte de ella solitaria, no esperaba el momento para dejar ese mundo tan poco interesante, pero la llegada de ese mocoso a su vida le hizo desear quedarse por siempre, a su lado, ese pequeño era su estudiante, su inquilino, su mejor amigo y compañero, estuvo en sus mejores momentos, y ahora estaba con él, en sus últimos. Su Misaki.

─Te amo─ No había palabras que resumieran mejor sus sentimientos, y hasta eso, no era suficiente.

El castaño sujeto fuerte la mano de su pareja, tratando de retenerlo, solo un poco más, solo un poco más…

─También te amo─ Sonrió tristemente y beso con amor la mano del mayor –Perdóname por no decirlo mucho-

Este sonrió lleno de felicidad, no había nada que perdonar, él siempre lo supo.

Dio un suspiro, y así, silenciosamente, dejo este mundo.

Misaki jamás se había sentido tan solo, por fin, se desmorono. Un alarido de dolor salió de su garganta y dejo de ser fuerte.

* * *

No actualizo en mucho tiempo y escribo esto. Soy una mala persona, lo sé. Y lo siento, lloré mucho mientras escribía esto.

Si te gusto, o no, déjame un comentario. ¡Es gratis!


End file.
